Life of Pai
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: It's not easy being Pai, it's actually pretty frustrating, especially when you have two idiots to look after.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew D': !

As usual the alien scientist was shut in his lab doing research and conducting experiments. He was working on a project of the utmost importance and the last thing he needed was for Kish and Tart to come barging in being disruptive and ruining his experiments.

That's when the door flew open and Kish and Tart came flying in. Kish threw his arms around Pai's neck before sighing dramatically.

"Paaaiiii, I'm so booorreeeed" Kish whined as he leaned back still hanging onto Pai's neck.

"Pai! I need food" Tart said desperately as he teleported to his other side and latched onto him.

Pai's left eye twitched as a reaction to him trying to suppress his anger.

"If you're so bored Kisshu than you can go cook for Taruto."

Kisshu threw his head back and groaned dramatically, "ugh PAI, you're killing me" and then he teleported off, followed by Taruto.

The purple haired alien let out a sigh and then got back to work.

**With Kish and Tart**

The two aliens looked at each other and then back at the stove.

Taruto was the first to break the silence when he looked up at Kish and asked, "so...what do we do?"

"Hmmm" Kish pondered as he looked around and then suddenly perked up when he found a pan, "we cook it in this."

"Are you sure about this" Tart asked skeptically.

"Well how else would I cook it?"

"Good point." The young alien watched as Kish filled the pan with water and then emptied the ramen into it.

"Now we wait."

Kish grinned. It wasn't too long until all the water had evaporated out. The noodles had started to burn and smoke rose from the pan until flames bursted out from it. The two looked at each others with wide eyes and then after a second of silently staring at each other they began to yell.

"Pai help!"

"Help Pai!"

"PAIIIIIIII!"

"AAAAH!"

The panicked outcries of Kish and Tart could be heard from the lab. Pai let out a quiet growl and clenched his fist; the empty vial he held in his hand crumbled to bits. Letting the remains of the vial drop onto the floor he teleported to the kitchen. Pai's blood began boiling at the sight before him. On the stove top sat a pan filled with two foot high flames. Tart and Kish stood a few feet away clutching each other for dear life with frightened, panic filled faces. A vein on Pai's forehead bulged out and he was glaring daggers.

"Don't just stand there Pai, help" yelled Kish.

Instead of responding Pai floated over to the sink, turned it on, and then teleported the pan underneath the steady stream of water. The fire was quickly extinguished. Pai turned to the younger aliens and looked at them clearly unamused. Kish and Tart fidgeted under Pai's gaze.

"Aheh, thanks Pai" Kish said timidly as he scratched behind his neck.

"Heheh, yeah Pai" Tart co-signed.

Pai continued to stare them down as they awkwardly averted his heated gaze.

"Sooo" Kish started awkwardly before perking up, "mind cooking?"

"KUU RAI SEN PUU JIN!"

A/N So I hope you guys liked it because I had a lot of fun writing it. I know Kish and Tart were a little oc but it's supposed to be funny so whatever. Also, if you don't get the ending, kuu rai sen puu jin is one of Pai's attacks and that's what he calls out when he does it. Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So originally I was going to just keep the story one chapter long but l decided to add an chapter other chapter to it so enjoy.

Kish laid on his bed staring up the ceiling. They hadn't attacked the mews for over a week and with nothing to do, he was left with the feeling of boredom and had little to do to fix it.

Tart being in the same boat as Kish was desperate to alleviate the dullness. Idea stricken he eagerly teleported to the elders room.

"Ne Kisshu, let's do something."

Kish looked up at Tart, "eh, like what?"

"Well we could do what we always do when we're bored; play the let's annoy Pai game."

"Heh, okay."

They two teleported into the lab and then Tart looked at Kish waiting to follow. Kish merely smirked and then began moving across the room like a ninja. Tart just stood and stared in confusion before Kish signaled him to "come on" and be quite.

The two walked with their backs against the walls and rolled across the floor acting like ninjas and Pai simply stared.

Finally making there way to Pai there stared from behind a cabinet. Pai stared at them and they stared back and then after a second of that Pai just decided to ignore the two idiots and continue with his work.

Pai looked back to the table and picked up a vile filled with blue liquid. As soon as it had entered his hand, it was being snatched away.

Tart ran by and grabbed it, "snatch!"

Sighing Pai grabbed an empty vile to fill with the same blue liquid but Kish jumped up from the other side of the table and smacked it away.

A vain in Pai's neck and temple popped out and irritation was written all over his face. Attempting to keep his cool he picked up the container that held the blue liquid but Tart ran by and grabbed that also. Kish then stole Pai's notes.

Still trying to keep his cool, Pai simply held out his hand for the notes. Kish started to give him the notes but quickly snatched them back before Pai could grab them. Growling in response Pai tried to snatch the notes back but Kisshu just kept moving them back away.

The whole time they were harassing Pai they had blank faces and wide innocent eyes which only added to Pai's irritation.

"If you do not quit it I will have your heads."

Tart looked up at Kish in wonderment, "ne Kish, how do you think Pai speaks through gritted teeth?"

The veins in Pai's eyes became visible and red and summoning his weapon her flew towards them, "who wants to play the let's kill Kisshu and Taruto game!?"

A/N It was short but please review, thanks for reading.


End file.
